The Last Goodbye
by Mangageek94
Summary: Hannah is an intern for the Japanese writer Eiri Yuki. She also just got a job work with her 3 best friends at NG as the next greatest band D.A.N.E. ! Will Eiri and Hannah click? Will D.A.N.E.'s career skyrocket? Find out in: The Last Goodbye! *ON HIATUS*
1. Intro: Rememberance

"There you are, Eiri! I've been looking all over for you!" I say happily.

"Hannah?" Eiri asks, "Looking for me. Why?"

"To tell you I'm leaving Japan, Eiri." You reply sadly. "I know your not good with kids and you've been avoiding me ever sence I told you we're having one."

"Hannah," Eiri begins.

I cut him off, "You can't my mind, Eiri, I'm going back to the U.S. It's been fun being your intern but unlike you I want to keep our baby." I smiled at him sadly. "To remind me of you. Good bye, Eiri Yuki, it's been a pleasure working with you!" I slowly turned away and began to exit the park, but then I turned back. "Eiri," I said his name one last time; wishing he had a longer name. He looked up, emotionless, but you can tell he was thinking hard. "I just want you to know I'm staying in a hotel to not bother you, and I'm not leaving till tommorrow afternoon." He just looked at you. _Well this is it the last good bye. I hope I can say it!_ "Well, good bye Eiri, I'll miss you." With that I walked away from him. Away from the man I love..._How did I got myself into this? How did this happen? I shouldn't be asking those questions because I'm remembering again!_


	2. Meeting the Bosses

"Come on, Hannah!" said Kayla happily.

"Yeah, Hannah, cheer up! We're finally going to Japan! You've **always** wanted to go to Japan and now your going there to sing!" exclaimed Mike.

"Don't forget your internship as a writer." muttered Darin writing in his emo diary.

"I don't know..." I said looking out the plane window to see the NG logo on the wing. I quickly looked away. "I heard he was pretty though to please, what if he thinks my writing isn't good enough! What if he hates everything I wrote! What if-"

Darin cuts you off, "Well your about to find out. We're here!" he says in an less than enthusiastic voice, snapping his diary shut.

I sat down in the Lazy boy on the plane and sigh. _I hope can I do this _I thought and braced myself for the worst.** (A/N: Wow! This plane has a Lazy boy! What I come up with these days! Okay now back to the story.)**

As the plane begins the decent Kayla and Mike seem to get more excited, Darin less interested, and I more nervous. Finally the plane lands. As the the four of you exit the plane you where greeted by a large rowdy crowd.

"Alright! They already heard of us!" yelled Mike. "Ladies, fear no more! Nathan is here to save!"

The crowd went silent and you all sweat drop.  
"Great!" said Darin slapping his hand to his forehead, "He's already making a fool out of himself and we haven't been here for 5 seconds. God!" he muttered and dragged Mike back to where the band was by the ear.

I laughed feeling a little better, until I saw what I've been dreading. Two blond males were coming towards us. One wearing dark sunglasses the other had a trench coat on. Both walking towards us with a _I'm rich and powerful_ attitude. Your nervousness returned instantly. Darin noticing my nervousness took a look in the the direction I were staring, raising an eyebrow.

The man with the trench coat reached you first. He looked up smiling and spoke. "Hello, I'm Touma. I'll be your producer." He looked at Mike first and extended his hand, "You must be Micheal."

"Mike." Mike replied shaking his hand. "I'm the guitarist."

Next Kayla came up. "Hi, I'm Kayla. The keyboardist."

Now Touma turned to Darin, "So this blacked-haired man is Darin, the drummer."  
Darin nodded his black eyes glowing.  
Finally he turned to you. "That leaves you to be Hannah."

I nod. "I'm the singer and songwriter."

Touma smiles encouragingly and said "I thought so!" Then he turns around and calls to the other man. "Eiri-san, Eiri-san come here! Your intern is here, Eiri-san!"

My heart seemed to sink into my stomach as the other blond approached. He took off his sunglasses and looked at me coldly with his icy dark blue eyes. Involuntarily I shiver. "So your my new intern." he says coldly lighting a cigarette.

"Y-y-yes." I stuttered suddenly very unsure of myself.

He sighed, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "Well lets go, I don't have all day! And I still want to go to the bar, too!" He turned away and started walking towards the exit.

"Eiri-san!" Touma scolded. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself and tell them where your taking there friend?"

The man named Eiri sighed and turned back around, "Fine. I'm Eiri Yuki, and I'll be taking this kid here to my place where she'll be staying for her internship. As for the rest of you, I don't give a shit where you go!" he said getting impatient. He looked back at me and says, "Come on, bitch, I **said**, I don't have all day!" and starts to walk towards his black Mercedes.

"Hey! Don't you call Hannah a bitch!" yelled Mike.

I blink in surprise at Mike's strong reaction.

Eiri smirks back. "You want to fight, punk? I'll treat my intern how I want. She'll get my respect if she earns it." He looked back at me and says, "Get in!"  
I blinked.  
He sighs again and repeats very slowly, "Get in!"

I obeyed by putting my suitcase in the trunk, then Kayla stops you. "Hannah." says Kayla slowly, "You don't have to do this, Hannah."

Eiri rolls down the window and yells, "Get in the damn car, bitch!"

I looked at your best friend and mutter "I'll be alright, Kayla." She looked unconvinced. I sighed. "BFF's?" I asked.  
She smiles. "BFF's." she replied hugging me.

Eiri beeped the horn, and Kayla the byrd (middle finger) in his rear view mirror. Good Luck! You'll need it!" she said.

"Right." I smiled and got in the car.

Eiri glared at me. "Drive." I instructed him. He doesn't move. "Drive." I repeated. Then there was a tap on the tinted window. Eiri rolls down his window to Touma's smiling face. His glare intensified.  
"Hannah-chan, I expect you at the NG office bright and early!"

"Kay, Touma-san. Er -sama."

Touma laughs "-San, will be fine Hannah-chan."

"Good bye, Touma!" Eiri said rolling up the window and driving away.

"That was rude!" I exclaimed stilled shocked by your new boss.

"Hn." replied Eiri.

"He's your friend! You can't just treat him like that!" I yelled, outraged.

"Can if I want. 'Sides Touma's used to by now." Eiri said throwing his cigarette out the window. He stopped in front of a nice moderate-sized house.

I stared at the house and Eiri pops the trunk. "You live **here**?" I asked shocked.

"No, the Easter Bunny does! Of course I live here!" said Eiri sarcastically "Now get your things, I'm going to the bar."  
I got out of the car angrily, slamming the door.

Eiri rolls down the passenger side window, leans over, and looks at you over his sunglasses. "Hannah." said Eiri.

"What?" I asked coolly.

"Watch the car. And I expect 2 poems, 1 essay, 1 short story, and 2 chapters of a novel-and yes the prolog is a chapter- on my desk when I get back. My office is next to your room." He said.

"Done." I replied then ask. "But how will you be able to read them if your drunk?"

Eiri smirks. "I wasn't going to drink." He replies. I made a disgusted face. His smirk grew wider. "Enjoy!" He says and drives off.

I turned around and enter his house. I walked into a giant living room and kept walking into a large kitchen with a small table and two chairs. You look on the table and see a note which says:_  
_

_Dear Intern,  
Here's some yen, if you get hungry order some pizza. The Domino's number is (231)-588-2153 and our addres is:  
35892 Yen St. That should be enough for a medium pizza and 2 liter pop.  
Sincerely,  
Eiri Yuki._

Dear Intern? Oh My God! How lame is that! At least he left me some money though! I exited the kitchen and went down a hallway to find 1 bathroom with another note taped to the mirror, his master bedroom, his office (where you left the items requested), a guest room, and finally my room (found by yet another note).

In my room I found a bed next to one wall with a nightstand that had an alarm clock and a lamp, and a dresser on the other wall. _Well he left me alot of stuff!_ I made a mental note to go shopping with Kayla when we got our first pay checks. I yawned not relising how tried I was. I looked at the clock; it read: _10:30 P.M._. I yawned again a set my alarm for 6:30 A.M. and fell asleep with my clothes on, too tired to get changed.

* * *

**Okay. I'm sorry if it sucks. I origionaly wrote it in second person but doesn't allow that so I can't. Please review for in out and to tell me what songs you want D.A.N.E. to sing. I MIGHT use it. I'm not making any promises okay. Once agian please review and that this is my first fan fic. Thanks- Hannah-chan**


End file.
